Altar
Un Altar ' es un área en el Bosque Retorcido que otorga visión y una poderosa mejora al equipo que lo controla. Hay dos altares en lados opuestos del mapa. Un campeón captura un altar parándose sobre el mismo por alrededor de 8 segundos. Cuando más campeones se paran en un solo altar, es capturado en un tiempo más corto. Al ser capturado, el altar se sella por 90 segundos durante los cuales no puede ser capturado nuevamente. Caminar sobre un altar o capturar un altar enemigo te hará visible para todo el equipo enemigo por la duración. Jugabilidad Capturar un altar otorga 80 de oro a cada miembro del equipo. Cuando un altar es capturado, otorga +3 de oro por asesinatos, en forma similar a la . Cuando dos altares son capturados también darán +10% daño de ataque y poder de habilidad. Los altares también otorgan visión de sí mismos a ambos equipos. Cada altar tiene su propio conjunto de frases al ser capturados. Algunas de ellas son específicas para campeones relacionados con las Islas de la Sombra. La cantidad capturada decae con el tiempo (si una captura es interrumpida) al mismo ritmo en el que aumentó sin tener en cuenta cuántos campeones enemigos se oponen a la captura en el momento. Puede detenerse una captura teniendo en el altar a un campeón que se oponga al equipo que trata de capturarlo, pero esto sólo pausa la captura; para revertirla, el o los campeones que tratan de capturarlo deben ser quitados del altar. La captura no se ve afectada al . Los altares se activan en el minuto 3:00 y se bloquean por 90 segundos al ser reclamados, pero no pueden ser bloqueados por el mismo equipo nuevamente, hasta que el control se haya invertido y el altar sea nuevamente reclamado. Frases del Altar Oeste Genéricas= ;Al ser capturado por primera vez * * ;Durante capturas posteriores * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Elise= '''Al ser capturado por : * * |-| Hecarim= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * * |-| Karthus= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * * |-| Mordekaiser= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * |-| Yorick= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * * |-| Campeones de las Islas de la Sombra= '''Al ser capturado por cualquier campeón de las Islas de la Sombra (incluyendo a y a ):' * * * * * |-| Frases del Altar Este Genéricas= ;Al ser capturado por primera vez * * ;Durante capturas posteriores * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Elise= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * |-| Hecarim= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * |-| Karthus= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * * * |-|Mordekaiser= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * |-| Yorick= '''Al ser capturado por :' * * * |-| Campeones de las Islas de la Sombra= '''Al ser capturado por cualquier campeón de las Islas de la Sombra (incluyendo a y a ):' * * * * |-| Trivia * La frase "Alas, poor Yorick" es una referencia a la obra Hamlet de William Shakespeare. * La frase "Are you lonely, Yorick?" es dicha con sarcasmo. * La frase "Morderkaiser... are you also a prisoner?" es una referencia a la canción de Iron Maiden "The Prisoner", el cual era también el antiguo nombre de la mejora Hijo de la Tumba. * La frase "Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!" es una referencia a Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * El altar oeste se comporta agresivamente contra los campeones de las Islas de la Sombra, recordándoles sus aparentes errores, burlándose de ellos, y cuestionándolos. Por otro lado, el altar este es amigable con ellos, pidiéndoles ayuda, glorificándolos y ofreciéndoles su servicio. * El altar oeste es a menudo referido como la 'Dama' y el altar este como el 'Señor' debido a las imágenes que aparecen luego de capturarlos y por sus voces. * es una manera útil de capturar ambos altares rápidamente ya que su alcance es apenas mayor que la distancia entre ambos altares. * La frase del altar oeste ''"This place was once so... beautiful.", sugiere que las Islas de la Sombra, y todos sus habitantes, fueron transformados por algún evento pasado, posiblemente las Guerras Rúnicas. ** Fue confirmado en la nueva historia de que las Islas de la Sombra fueron alguna vez un lugar pacífico, pero cuando su rey ordenó a sus hechiceros que destruyeran la barrera que separa la vida de la muerte, todo se volvió corrupto. *** preserva la última chispa de vida que quedaba en las Islas de la Sombra. * Los dos espíritus que aparecen en los altares cuando un altar es capturado son marido y mujer. Ellos murieron hace cientos de años.Comentarios de Kitae sobre los Altares (inglés). ** El rostro que recuerda el altar este es probablemente el del espíritu del altar oeste, su esposa. * La razón por la que no tiene frases provenientes de los altares es que Riot no quiere dar demasiada información sobre su historia. Pero, sin embargo, confirmaron que ella proviene de las Islas de la Sombra.Evelynn confirmada (inglés). ** Riot también dijo que y recibirán frases de los altares, pero que neesitará tiempo. Referencias de:Altar en:Altar zh:Altar Categoría:Estructuras